The Phoenix
by Jadebird
Summary: Vampire Love story with Edge for Valentines Day


The Phoenix  
by Jade  
Part 1  
The Dairy of Glenn `Kane' Jacobs  
February 10th 1899  
Phoebe walked slowly though the streets of New Orleans she looked around and could tell she was being followed by someone. She looked back and saw him once again. A man named Adam she had a school girl crush on him. She never saw him during day. But Phoebe didn't think anything about his family kept to them selves. All Phoebe knew about his family or him was that he lived with his uncle and brothers. Adam brothers were also beautiful also Jason Matthew and youngest Jeffery. Phoebe walked slowly looking for her sisters Jaclyn Lana and Georgia. Phoebe has had a hard life with death of her mother and father at the age of ten. Phoebe was now sixteen. A woman of these times. She once again looked back and saw that Adam was still following her, "You know it is rude to fallow a lady without saying a word." Phoebe hissed. "I am so sorry Miss Phoebe Callaway. But you are so beautiful why are you out on these streets alone may I ask?" Adam asked Knowing if she was to be his mate he  
only had four days to act. I had told him if he didn't take a mate soon Dave would challenge his place with my clan and make him return to his. Adam had been watching Phoebe for last month. There was only one small problem her Uncle Mark my older brother he too was vampire but what I could never figure out was how he kept it from Phoebe and Jaclyn the two of them had ways of figuring these things out. The youngest Lana and Georgia were to young and didn't have powers that Phoebe and Jaclyn have. If Adam does take Phoebe Mark will not be happy with this for the last six years he has kept the girls from the dark world of vampires. Slayer killing our brother believing that he was Mark or maybe even I. But now Phoebe may join this world and it is her choose. "I'm looking for work if you must know Mr. Copeland." Phoebe answered. "Well you shouldn't be out on these streets alone young lady allow me to walk you home." Adam told her, never using any of his powers wanting her freely  
come to him and be his mate. Just then Mark appeared. "Phoebe go home now and you are to stay away from her boy." Mark hissed at Adam. "Uncle Mark I am sixteen and can make my own choices. And if I wish I want to walk with Mr. Copeland I will." Phoebe told her uncle as she walked away. I walked up to my brother and spoke to him for first time in six years. "You cannot stop this Mark she is meant for him she has already falling in love with him." I told him. "There is way I will keep her from this world along with her sisters maybe it time Dave knows that Adam is back." Mark said with evil grin.  
February 14th 1899  
  
Glenn Jacob Dairy  
  
I watch as Phoebe walks though the streets her mind is on Adam Copeland she has been for last four days been looking for him defining my brother Mark. But Adam has to be careful now Mark kept his word and told Dave that Adam is here in New Orleans. Phoebe is heartbroken believing that her and Adam aren't meant to be. I looked up and saw that a horse and carriage almost hit Phoebe. "Watch where you're going woman!" The man yelled. Phoebe told him sorry then it hit me `how could she miss that? She is loosing her sight. God no she loosing her sight like her mother.' I thought to myself I have to find Adam and bring him out of hiding. Just then I saw Adam run up "are you all right Miss Callaway let me help you." Adam said as he helped her picking up her books he opened one and saw that it was a book written in brail. "You're blind Miss Callaway?" Adam asked. "If you most know yes I have been loosing my sight for last three years and have kept it from my family. The only one that  
knows is my older sister Jaclyn." She said as she grabbed the book from him. "Why haven't you told your uncle yet?" Adam asked. "Because I don't want pity I still can live my life as I choose." She said as she started to walk away. "Oh by the way what are you doing tonight Miss Callaway? Would you like to have dinner with I tonight?" Adam asked quickly before she got away. Phoebe stopped and turned. "Your not just asking because you feel sorry for me are you? If that not the reason then yes I will go out with you but I want to do something first. Allow me to find out what you look like." Phoebe told him. "How can you do that? And also I am asking because I find you a lovely person and I want to take the pain away if you will allow me." He told her. "I can find out by using my hands like this." Phoebe told him as she ran her fingers over his face she smiled "Now that didn't hurt did it?" She said with a small smile as they walked though the streets. "No it didn't can I ask  
you something?" Adam asked. "Yes." She answered. "What if I can give you your sight back plus everything you have dreamed of would you take it?" Phoebe looked like she seen a ghost "how can you do that? Make me a vampire like yourself?" Phoebe asked. It was Adam's turn to be shocked "how did you know?" He asked as they sat down. "I have known for a long time Adam just like I know Mark and his wife Judi and my other Uncle Glenn your master is one to with his wife Meg. I may be blind but Jaclyn and I aren't dumb. I never hear them in house during the day." Phoebe told him. "And would I become your wife if I do this? And are you sure my sight will return?" Phoebe asked. "Yes I am sure your sight will return but you must know that I want you only wilily I have been in love with sent the first time I saw you. I will protect you with my life." Adam told her. "What about Dave isn't he hunting you for leave your clan and joining Glenn's?" She asked. "I will worry about him you don't  
my love." Adam told her. "Can you ask Jason to make my sister his mate I don't want to leave her. Lana and Georgia are young their only ten and seven." Phoebe asked. "Yes but I think Jeff would make a better mate for her. Jeff has been in love with her for a long time also." Adam told her. "And so you know Jaclyn and Jeff have already meant and they are in love with each other. So should take this as you want to become my mate." Adam asked. "Yes." Phoebe told him. They ate and left.  
  
February 13th 2002  
  
I closed Glenn Dairy unable to read anymore as my thoughts go to the night when Adam was killed by Edge. It was night I was made that night I became Phoenix and today February 13th 2002 I am world famous singer. Every year I return to New Orleans to revenge Adam death. I have battled Edge for over 100 years. Dave is also on my hit list he was the one that order Edge to kill Adam. Christian aka Jason has been at my side this whole time as he watched me become Phoenix. Along with my sister Jaclyn now known as Moon and her mate Jeff and his brother Matt. This year I will kill Edge. But Glenn told me I should touch Edge face that will be surprise at what I feel.  
  
Birth of Phoenix  
  
I sat on bus thinking about New Orleans every year for the last 100 years I go back and do battle with Edge I sit here with Shannon head in my lap. Shannon my own childe yes I am sire vampire I have two childes Shannon and Shane my babies I made them 75 years ago they were meant to be a meal but I feel in love with them and made Mark show me how to make them my childes. I am going to do my annual show at Judi and Meg's club Empire every Valentine's Day I do a show of my own songs plus covers of Love songs. Glenn words keep running though my head. `Touch his face you will be surprise at what you feel' God I wish I knew what he was talking about as my mind go back to night Adam made me.  
  
February 14th 1899  
  
Adam and I walk to his house. I made my choice I want to be with Adam forever. We went to his home. We arrived and I smell others. "Phoebe these are my brothers Jason Matthew and Jeffery" Adam told me. "Hello how you Miss Callaway?" Jason asked. "I am fine Mr. Reso." Phoebe said with a small smile already liking his voice. Jason asked Adam if he could talk to him for moment. "Adam Jaclyn is here are you sure it is a wise choice to bring Phoebe here?" I heard him asked fighting not to laugh people forget that blind people have better hearing then other people. Just then Glenn came I couldn't miss him if I tried his walk gave him away him and Mark are very tall and walked very softly. "Phoebe what are you doing here?" He asked. "I came here with Adam he has asked me to marry him and I told him yes." I told not letting on that I know that he is a vampire. "Does Mark know this yet young lady?" He asked acting like he doesn't know I am blind but I know he knows I never could keep  
anything from him. Just then Adam and Jason walks back in. "No Mark doesn't know yet but he will soon just like he will know about Jaclyn and Jeffery soon." Adam told him. As we left the room going back outside. We walked to garden. "Where are we Adam?" I asked smelling different flowers and hearing all of animals of night. Adam handed a flower to me "Here Phoebe a flower," I smelled it and could tell it a white rose. "A white rose, how pretty." I told him. "How could you tell it was a white rose?" Adam asked. "Roses have different smells red rose is strong and white rose has a smell that is softer." I told him as I kissed him. The kiss was soft but turn into something more, "are you sure about this there will be no turning back." Adam told me as he moved to my neck. "Yessss" is all I could say as I felt his mouth on my neck. "It will be at least two days before you will have you sight back. You will see shadows for a few days." Adam told me. "Ok I want this Adam I want to  
be with you forever." I told him. Just then I felt his bite, my eyes rolled into the back of my head then I heard someone coming, "ADAM YOU DIE AND SO DOES THE WHORE!" Someone yelled Adam laid me down on ground, I could hear fighting, I feared for Adam I felt someone grab me I started to fight only seeing shadows. "Phoebe it me it Jason." Jason said as he pulled me to him. Then the fighting stopped. "Where Adam?" I asked not feeling him. "He's gone Phoebe. Edge and Dave killed him." Jason said with a sadness in his voice. Just then I could feel other arm around it was Matthew, "Is she ok? You know will have to protect her now and teach her how to survive in this world now." Matthew said. "Yes I know let's get her back to house where she will be safe." Jason said. That night Phoebe died and Phoenix was born.  
  
Little did I know that night I would lose the man I love but become one of most feared vampires in the dark world. I feel finger running across my face "Thinking of pass again Phoenix?" Shannon asked. "Yes every February 14th I do, I think of a lost love." Soon I will be thinking of battles I have had with Edge as I rub the scares on my legs. We pull up to Empire and I see my name APPEARING TONIGHT PHOENIX I smile at this Meg and Judi always make a big deal out of my show every year. I look at Shane "Make sure the band has the list of songs I will singing tonight also tell them I am adding `Dreaming of You'. I tell him. "Ok Phoenix I will make sure." He says as we get off the bus Christian right behind me. "Are you looking forward to tonight?" He asked. "Yes I am more ways then you know." I told him pulling my bags out of bus along with a swoared. "You're going to go after him tonight?" Jason asked. "Yes this year I will kill him." I told him as I walked to club.  
  
The Club Empire  
  
Judi sat at the bar waiting for Meg and for my band so they could go over the show. I walked in memories of New Orleans rushing back to me. The battles with Edge then it hits me. 'Edge never allows me to touch his face every time I have attacked him I always hit him in arms chest or back. Why is it he protects his face never allowing my fingers to touch his face what is he hiding?' I thought to myself. Just then I heard Judi yell "PHOEBE YOU'RE LATE!" "I'm not late the show isn't until tomorrow and I have everything ready as always." I tell her as she rolls her eyes at me as I sat down. "Is Uncle Mark here?" I asked. "Yes but you know he refuses to see you Phoebe. He still is mad that you defined him and allowed yourself to be turned into a vampire." Judi told her. "Well I want to see him so you tell him he either comes to me or I go to him his choice."  
  
I told her. "Girl you're just as stubborn as your uncle is. You don't know when to leave thing alone." Judi told her allowing her fangs to show. "Yes I do I have left him alone for over 100 years the only time I have asked for anything was when Glenn was in Europe and I needed to know how to make my own childes. And that was 75 years ago and I know he comes when I battle Edge he has to he the one who let Dave know where Adam was." I told her allowing her own fangs to show thinking of Dave. Just then the club's doors opened and Mark walked in he looked at me "Phoebe." Mark said when he saw me. I read Mark thoughts he thinking about me not believing how I have change my once red hair now snow white something that happened when I lost Adam shock I guess my Hazel eyes now palest green almost ice color. "Why have you come here?" He asked. "Mark you know why I am here. I return every year for last 100 years to battle Edge and Dave. Now I have a few questions that only you can  
answer." I tell him as I watch him looking at Jaclyn and Jeff "What I guess it time for peace to make between us." Mark says knowing that I won't leave it alone. "Ok I have four questions one why did you tell Dave where Adam was? Two why did you hate him so much? And Three why is it when I battle him he never allows me to touch his face? And what could he be hiding?" Mark just looked at me shocked that I would ask these questions. "Answer to your first question I was trying to protect you keep you and your sisters out of this world I guess two out of four isn't bad. You need to rest I will answer the rest tonight. I have a story to tell you that will answer the rest there is a story behind the rest of your questions." Mark told me before he left the bar. Tonight he will tell me. Or I will kill him.  
  
Edge of Life  
  
I sit on roof top watching Phoenix's bus pull up smiling I see her our yearly fight is coming. My sweet Phoebe Callaway. She has become a very strong vampire in last 100 years. I see her go in to club I decide to join them blocking my presents from her for now I need to know what she has planed for me this year I have been careful never to allow her to touch my face. If she ever touches my face she will know my secret that who I am. I walk in to see her talking to Judi. Then I see Mark walk in and they talk he planning on tell her everything. I watch as Phoebe goes up stairs to sleep. My mind goes back to year ago when we fought on this very roof.  
  
I watched as Phoebe walk onto the roof. "Hello Edge your ass is mine!" She yelled. As she ran for me. I easily knock he to ground. "You're getting stronger Phoenix." I tell her. Not seeing Dave. As he watch her. He wants her dead but I have stopped him every time. "Phoenix you want to play do you lets play?" I tell her with a grin that always knocks her off guard the one thing in years we have battled she loves my smile. "STOP THAT!" She yells as she runs for me. I move out of the way. Phoebe runs back at me she almost touched my face. I knocked her out causing her to cut her leg again. I bent down and kiss her softly. Her kisses still taste like honey. Just then Gangel (Dave) appears "You know you will have to kill her soon she won't let it rest until you are dead she still doesn't know who you are, does she?" He asked. "No she doesn't and she never will." I tell him.  
  
I am bought back to present when I hear her talking to Jason "Jason what am I going to do Glenn words keep coming back to me. Touch his face. What is he talking about?" Jason looked at her I could tell he was going to tell her. "Phoebe my sweet sister for over 100 years you and I have been together I know this is bugging you. I will tell you the truth but only if Mark doesn't tell you or if you finally kill Edge which I hope you never happens because it will kill your heart." Jason told her. I watch her kiss his cheek and leave to go get some rest. I walk up to Jason. "You can't tell her the truth of her who I am Jason." I tell him. "If she touches your face she will know at one time her hands were her eyes." Jason tell me. "Edge you can't keep this up forever, she will know you are Adam." he finishes. "I have kept my secret from her for 100 years. I plan to keep that way Jay. Oh by the way what song is she doing for her and me?" I asked just I see Phoebe walk on stage. "I  
can't sleep so I want to go over the songs that I am going perform tomorrow night for him. Jeff can you and Matt take your places Christian you too." She told them. "Ok Phoenix lets do it." Jeff said. Just then Phoenix picked up the micphone. "This is for you Adam." She says as she starts to sing. This song is by Kid Rock Lonely Road Of Faith  
  
Up and down that lonely road of faith  
I have been there  
Unprepared for the storms and the tides that rise  
I've realized one thing, how much I love you  
And it hurts to see, see you cryin'  
I believe we can make it through the winds of change  
God is great indeed  
If you believe, in the everlife  
Yeah we gotta  
Make some sense of the piece that's not defined  
And if you just hold on, I wont let ya fall  
We can make it through the storms and the winds of change  
Though I walk through the valley of darkness  
I am not afraid  
Cause I know I'm not alone  
And if the wind blows east, would you follow me  
And if the wind blows north, would ya stay your course  
And if the wind blows west, would ya second guess  
And if it blows to the south, would you count me out  
And if the sun don't shine, would you still be mine  
And if the sky turns grey, would you walk away  
Would you say I do, if I say I'll be  
And walk this road through life with me  
You know I love youuuuuu  
On this lonely road of faith  
On this lonely road of faith  
  
She cried after she finish singing the song. I even cry knowing the pain she lives with. Maybe this year not only will I give her smile she loves but let her touch my face.  
  
Dark World's  
  
Romeo and Juliet  
  
I couldn't sleep so I decided to go over some of the songs I would perform on Valentines Day. When I finished I sit deciding that I would go for Edge face, but first I have to know what Mark knows. My heart every time I fight Edge I get a feeling of love at first I thought it was just my need for it or lust. Edge is a very sexy man. But something about his voice it sound a lot like Adam's but Edge's is deeper. I got up for night knowing that I would have to meet with Mark soon. My and Adam love challenged in this world. Glenn once told me that Adam and I were the Romeo and Juliet of Vampire world. two clans at war but two of childes find love with each other. My Uncle trying his best to keep Jaclyn and I out of this world but failed. But did keep Lana and Georgia out of it. Both girls finding love and starting there own families. Thank God I have ten great nieces and nephews. I choose this life along with Jaclyn. We wanted a undying love. I got ready for meeting pulling my  
long white hair into a pony tail and put on a long black dress. I walk to club when I come face to face with Gangrel. "Why don't we look pretty tonight Phoenix. Are we on are way to try kill Edge again?" He asked. "Go to hell asshole or I will cut your throat out." I hissed. "Try it bitch I'm not Edge I will kill you." He hissed running for me. Just then I see this strike of long blond hair run by me spearing Gangrel to the ground. "Go near her again I will kill you asshole." I looked up thinking I would see Christian but saw Edge. Gangrel looked at him and growled "I will kill that whore and you can't stop me Edge." "No but Kane will or even better Undertaker." Edge said with a evil grin. Gangrel got up and went for his throat. I don't know what came over me I reached into boot and pulled out my knife, I ran up not thinking and attacked Gangrel. I don't what came over me but I had to protect Edge something in my heart was telling me too. Gangrel had Edge pinned on ground I  
ran up behind him ran the knife over his throat. I killed him. I looked at Edge "I did that so I can kill you myself. See you later Edge you can thank me by showing up tomorrow night on time midnight." I tell him as I give him a evil grin but before I could leave he grabs me. "Hold on you." He said before kissing me softly then in turned into heated kiss. I am left dazed realizing that my worst nightmare may have come true Adam is Edge. I look up and see that he is gone before I could touch his face. I hear him yell see you tomorrow night sweet pretty Phoenix. Yes see you tomorrow night Edge.  
  
Forever   
  
February 14th 2002  
  
I walked into the club looking around smelling other humans plus other vampires. I see Mark and Glenn sitting together. "Alright I want the truth and I want it now. Is Edge Adam?" I asked, "Well hello to you to Phoebe." Mark said. "If you want to know the truth do what I have been telling you to do touch Edge face." Glenn told me. "No I want to know now is Edge Adam?" I hissed by then Christian walked in "Phoenix cool it you have a show in a few so lets get ready." "Ok let me get ready as for you two we will talk soon enough," I told them as I headed back stage. I walked to roof knowing I would see him. I look around there no sign of him I looked at my watch 9 pm. I walk back down to the club and change into my red evening gown. Judi and Meg walk onto the stage "Welcome to The Empire we are Thunder and Fyre tonight we are proud to welcome back the one the only Phoenix." Judi said as I walk on stage I pick up the mic and look out at the people seeing that everyone is here.  
"hello everyone I glad to see you. As all my fans knows I do a show here at the Empire every year so I hope you enjoy the show. The first song I will be performing is Dreaming of You and this go out to Adam." I told them as I start to sing.  
  
Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up late and think of you and I wish on a star  
That somewhere you are thinking of me too  
'Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
'Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me  
Wonder if you ever see me and I wonder if you  
Know I'm there (Am I there)  
If you looked in my eyes would you see what's inside  
Would you even care  
I just wanna hold you close but so far  
All I have are dreams of you  
So I wait for the day and the courage to say  
How much I love you  
I'll dreaming of you tonight  
'Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me  
(BRIDGE)  
Ahh-Ahh  
I can't stop dreaming of you  
I can't stop dreaming  
I can't stop dreaming of you  
Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I still can't believe that  
You came up to me and said  
I love you  
I love you too  
I'll be dreaming with you tonight  
'Til tomorrow and for all of my life  
And there's nowhere in the world l'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming with you endlessly  
  
At the end of the show I look at my feet and I see something. A white rose. I pick it up and I look and see Edge. He smiles at me. The look in his eyes drive me crazy. I reach out unable to reach his face. I decide to wait. The show went great everyone love it. I take my time getting off stage and head to dressing room to change my clothes. It now time to play. I head for the roof I put my knife inside my boot. And I walk out and see him sitting on the edge of the roof. "Hello Phoenix you're late." He said giving me a small grin. "How many times have you made me wait I ask you sweet Edge or should I say Adam?" I asked letting him know that I know now who he is. My lover and sire. He stands there looking at me. Just then I feel arms around my waist I look and see Gangrel (Dave) childe Raven and his Clan. "You killed my sire bitch." He hissed. "Well he tried to kill my sire Edge." I hissed at him trying to get to my boot for knife. but couldn't just then Edge grabbed Raven  
"LEAVE HER ALONE!" He yelled spearing him to ground. I ran for door opening it just I as open it Christian Shannon Shane Matt and Jeff run up. We all watch in horror as Raven stabbed Edge. I scream "NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" I got my knife out of my boot and jump on Raven's back running knife over his throat. "Say hi to Dave in hell Scott." I hissed as I watch him die. I run up to Adam. "Adam you can't leave me please fight." I begged him. I take my glove off my hand and touch his face tears running down our faces. I know he is dieing. He looks at me "Happy Valentines Day Phoebe I love you. Do something for me don't close your heart a lot times love is looking at you." He tells me as takes my hand and puts it into Jason/Christian's hand. I knew what he was telling to Survivor and to love again. "I will my love I love you Happy Valentines Day." I tell him before kissing him one last time. I think about a song and the words are so true as I allow Christian to take me back  
to the club. Christian looks at me "Phoebe Adam right I do love you but I will wait until your heart heals." He says kissing me softly. "Thank you" Is all I can say.  
  
We comin in this game like some survivors and we leavin this game   
  
like some survivors So from now, until we dead and gone we gon' BE,   
  
some survivors, y'heard me?  
  
-Da Brat "Survivor" by Destiny's Child (Remix)  
  
Epilogue  
  
I watch as my husband Adam read my latest novel. He smiling. "God Phoebe I love your vampire stories you can give Anna Rice run for her money." I laugh. Just then I hear the phone ring. "Hey Phoebe I see you finally finish your new book?" My sister Jaclyn asked. "Yes did you like?" I asked. "I love it. Did Uncle Mark and Uncle Glenn see it?" "No not yet but I sent it to them." I told her. "There going to love it and if Jason doesn't put it out they will." She said laughing I didn't notice Adam getting up from his desk walking over behind me he starts to kiss my neck "Get off the phone let go upstairs." he tells me with lust in his eyes. "Jaccs I have to go talk to later." I told her as hung the phone up. I let Adam throw me over his shoulder. We go to our bedroom he lays me on our bed. I start kissing his neck. I can't help but smile as I bite his neck Adam and I have been together for little over four years and I have kept a secret from him. You see I am older then I look I  
am 250 years old my sister Jaclyn is 255 years old and in case you didn't guess I am vampire. And I don't plan to loose Adam. He is mine forever. He looks at me. "Well that explains how you know so much about vampires." He says as I watch him go though the change. I just smile. "Yes that why my love and Happy Valentines Day. My Love.  
  
The End. 


End file.
